Prélude à une aventure galactique
by Sweet Snail
Summary: Le Caporal Richard L. Jenkins s'apprête à rejoindre sa prochaine affectation et non sans impatience. Pensez-vous ! Travailler avec des célébrités telles que le Capitaine Anderson et le Commandant Shepard, ce n'est pas donné au premier soldat venu.


_Cette histoire précède de peu les événements de Mass Effect et raconte les premiers pas de l'équipage du Normandy premier du nom. Mon but était à la base de faire de Jenkins une figure sympathique, pas juste le gars anonyme et sans intérêt qui meure en début de partie. Elle s'inspire aussi de la façon dont Chackwas décrit l'ambiance au sein de l'armée de l'Alliance dans Mass Effect 2. Je voulais retranscrire cet "enthousiasme". D'où le fait que cette histoire est globalement légère._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Richard était tellement excité qu'il pouvait à peine se retenir de sautiller tout en suivant le marquage bleu qui devait le conduire à la rencontre de sa destinée (sans aucun doute glorieuse). Ce sentiment se nourrissait d'un agacement provoqué par sa mère qui l'avait retardé par un appel prolongé au-delà du raisonnable. Oui il serait prudent, non il n'avait pas oublié sa brosse à dents, oui il serait aimable avec ses supérieurs, non il ne se bagarrerait pas avec ses compagnons d'arme et oui, il l'aimait très fort, gros bisous, au revoir maman. Ouf. Il y avait peu de chance que Richard loupe la navette qui devait l'embarquer à bord du <em>Kilimandjaro<em>, mais il ne voulait rien laisser au hasard. Le cuirassé allant bientôt partir de l'orbite de la Terre pour rejoindre la station Arcturus, il effectuait un transport de troupes exceptionnel. Ces troupes étaient les derniers membres de l'équipage d'un vaisseau qui serait probablement fini d'être armé à l'arrivée de Richard. Le secret qui entourait la frégate toute fraîche sortie des hangars de radoub était très prometteur. Le jeune caporal ne savait pas grand-chose de sa prochaine affectation, mais il savait que son précédent capitaine avait été si satisfait de sa prestation qu'il avait écrit une lettre de recommandation particulièrement élogieuse. Et il savait aussi qui d'autres faisaient partie de l'équipage du vaisseau mystère : deux célébrités au sein de l'Alliance, des héros de guerre, le vétéran David Anderson et l'étoile montante Jane Shepard. Cette dernière en particulier était un exemple à suivre pour Richard. Elle avait été récompensée de l'Étoile de Terra pour avoir organisé les défenses d'Elysium et repoussé le raid skyllien. Sept années après l'événement, on parlait encore de la façon dont elle avait décimé à elle seule tout un bataillon de pirates qui avait réussi à passer ces mêmes défenses. Shepard était alors âgée de vingt-deux ans tout comme Richard l'était à présent. Il avait donc intérêt à se dépêcher de se retrouver dans une situation requérant quelque acte héroïque s'il voulait faire une carrière aussi brillante que son modèle.

Mais le jeune homme n'aurait jamais l'occasion de faire montre de bravoure s'il ne décollait pas de Vancouver. La base de l'Alliance grouillait de monde et il n'était pas facile de se frayer un chemin rapidement et encore moins de suivre un quelconque marquage au sol (de préférence sans bousculer un amiral, au risque de voir sa carrière finir dans les oubliettes). Malheureusement, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Ce n'était pas de la faute de Richard, aussi ! La jeune femme était plongée dans ses blocs de données et avançait avec l'allure d'un escargot neurasthénique. Le caporal tenta bien de l'éviter, mais son épaule rencontra douloureusement celle de l'officier, plus solide que prévu. Il remarqua tout de suite ses galons et se mit au garde-à-vous.

« Toutes mes excuses, Commandant ! »

Elle leva les yeux sur lui. Elle avait l'air un peu hagard, très débordé et elle avait surtout l'air familier. L'air d'être comme qui dirait célèbre. L'air d'être le Commandant Shepard, en somme.

« Pu… Me… Commandant Shepard ! »

Richard eut bien du mal à retenir ses jurons, mais son visage rayonnant parlait pour lui. Son interlocutrice laissa échapper un sourire.

« C'est bien moi. Et vous êtes tout excusé, Caporal…

- Richard Jenkins, Madame ! J'aurais l'honneur de servir sous vos ordres lors de notre prochaine affectation.

- Dans ce cas, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, Caporal Jenkins. »

Elle lui tendit une main qu'il serra avec un enthousiasme excessif.

« Pourquoi mes hommes ont-ils un air de chien battu quand ils me reconnaissent ? J'aimerais bien recevoir un tel accueil. »

Richard ne remarqua la femme qui accompagnait Shepard que lorsque celle-ci éleva la voix. Elle était nettement plus âgée et portait un galon de plus. Jenkins se raidit et salua avec un empressement moins jovial.

« Capitaine ! »

L'officier soupira.

« Voilà, c'est exactement ce que je voulais dire, dit-elle au Commandant Shepard.

- Tu es trop tyrannique. Si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre à gagner l'affection de tes hommes, répondit celle-ci avec une familiarité inattendue. »

En y regardant de plus près, il était vrai que les deux femmes partageaient un nombre de traits physiques particulièrement important.

« Repos Caporal. Jane, je ne voudrais pas saper ton autorité, donc je vais y aller. Ne néglige pas tes repas, couvre-toi bien et essaye de ne pas trop materner tes petites recrues.

- Oui, oui… Et toi évite de m'appeler « mon poussin » devant mon caporal, d'accord ?

- Bien pris, Commandant ! »

Le Capitaine aux boucles grises salua malicieusement et disparut d'un pas leste dans la foule. Richard avait du mal à réaliser que son Commandant Shepard avait une maman. Plus ou moins le même modèle que la sienne, en plus. Juste… En version militaire. Le caporal regarda Shepard d'un nouvel œil, ne la considérant plus comme une légende, mais comme un être humain comme les autres. Avec de la vraie chaire, des vrais cheveux et tout ce qui allait avec. Dire qu'elle devait aller aux toilettes comme tout le monde ! Jenkins en était presque déçu. Elle avait des cheveux mi-longs, sagement placés derrière ses oreilles, d'un noir brut contrastant avec la pâleur peu commune de son teint, trahissant ses origines stellaires. Des taches de rousseur à peine visibles constellaient son visage aux traits simples, exprimant une douceur peu appropriée pour un soldat. Ce n'était pas vraiment le portrait de quelqu'un qu'on mettait sur un piédestal, plutôt celui d'une personne accessible et sympathique. L'image que Richard s'était construit d'elle tombait en morceaux. Mais cela ne diminuait en rien ce qu'elle avait accompli et donc l'admiration qu'il avait pour elle.

« Nous y allons, Caporal ? »

- Shepard l'invita à l'accompagner jusqu'à la navette du geste. Elle rangea ses blocs de données, montrant clairement où allaient ses priorités.

L'enthousiasme du jeune soldat faisait plaisir à voir. Autant qu'elle s'en souvenait, Jane était loin d'être aussi amusante, à son âge. Il était facile de le faire parler et le Commandant Shepard eut tôt fait d'apprendre que le Caporal Jenkins était né sur Eden Prime, qu'il était devenu soldat pour voir la galaxie et vivre de palpitantes aventures, bien sûr. Au fond, c'était sans doute le cas de la plupart des marines. Qui s'enrôlait pour la solde ou par soif de sang, vraiment ? Dans le cas de Shepard, il y avait bien sûr l'influence de sa famille. Elle ne pouvait pas nier que la pression de son père avait pesé lourd dans son choix de carrière. C'était sa mère qui avait été un peu déçue. Élève brillante à l'école, Jane aurait pu faire de longues études, devenir ingénieur ou scientifique. C'étaient d'ailleurs des domaines qui l'attiraient sans conteste, mais elle avait finalement décidé de suivre les traces de son père en s'enrôlant dès sa majorité dans l'armée de l'Alliance. De même, elle aurait pu entrer dans une école pour devenir officier… Mais rien n'avait pu la faire revenir sur sa décision. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait devenir et elle savait qu'elle devait faire ça bien. Être le meilleur soldat possible, le meilleur tacticien possible, le meilleur leader possible… Et parcourir l'espace à bord des vaisseaux les plus performants existants. Jane savait qu'elle ne pouvait devenir qu'un chercheur comme un autre, alors qu'elle pouvait exceller dans l'armée. Elle avait choisi d'utiliser au mieux ses capacités afin d'aider l'humanité dans son expansion.

Et même en étant consciente de ses capacités, à dix-huit ans, elle n'avait aucune idée du tournant qu'allait prendre sa carrière. Prenez votre permission sur une colonie de la bordure skyllienne, faites tomber des milliers de pirates du ciel, défendez votre position comme vous pouvez jusqu'à ce que les renforts arrivent et vous obtenez un héros. On vous colle une médaille sur la poitrine devant une centaine d'enregistreurs holographiques et vous voilà une célébrité. Bien sûr, Shepard avait réussi là où un soldat moins bon aurait échoué. Mais elle aurait pu rester un excellent marine parfaitement anonyme si ce n'était pour cette flotte pirate qui avait attaqué Elysium alors qu'elle était en permission sur la planète. Savoir que l'on doit son piédestal au fait que des gens pillent, assassinent et réduisent autrui en esclavage, cela met l'héroïsme dans une drôle de perspective. Après plusieurs années d'expérience, Shepard pouvait passer en revue son comportement sur Elysium et compter toutes les erreurs grossières qu'elle avait faites. Le seul crédit qu'on pouvait lui accorder, c'était d'avoir eu le courage de prendre les choses en main. Son talent et sa chance insolente avait fait le reste. Courir à l'assaut de toute une unité de pirates armés jusqu'aux dents, seule, cela avait été de la folie furieuse. Elle aurait pu tomber au combat et alors fini le héros. Juste le cadavre d'un marine particulièrement idiot en plus. Mais elle avait réussi et c'était ce que l'histoire retiendrait, pas la fougue de sa jeunesse, qui en d'autres circonstances l'aurait discréditée.

« … Mais ce que je n'arrive pas à croire, c'est que vous ayez vaincu tout un bataillon ennemi à vous toute seule ! Comment vous avez fait ? Il faut que j'apprenne auprès des meilleurs. Commandant, si vous avez le moindre conseil, je suis preneur ! »

Jane sourit au jeune caporal.

« Je n'en ai aucun autre que ceux que l'on vous a déjà donnés, Caporal, j'en ai bien peur.

- J'ai comme l'impression que vous ne les avez pas suivis sur Elysium, Commandant. »

Shepard ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle avait agi comme une jeune idiote à cette époque. Mais si elle ne l'avait pas fait, des civils innocents l'auraient payé de leur vie.

« En de rares cas, la situation exige que l'on fasse quelque chose qui nous est formellement interdit par tous les instructeurs. Cela peut être pour gagner un combat qui ressemble à une centaine d'autres. Cela peut être pour sauver toute une colonie d'une attaque pirate massive. Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, rien, absolument rien ne nous permet de distinguer cette situation d'une autre, si ce n'est notre intuition. Et malheureusement, l'intuition n'est pas infaillible. »

Jenkins posa un doigt sur son menton, les yeux dans le vague. Il semblait réfléchir sérieusement à la question. C'était un bon élève. Jane avait vu juste : on avait choisi un équipage drôlement relevé pour un simple vol d'essai à bord d'un vaisseau prototype.

« Mais même si l'on ne sait pas si son intuition est bonne ou pas, la seule chose qu'on peut faire, c'est de la suivre, non ? L'indécision n'est pas une solution, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jane sourit.

« En effet. Je suis pour l'initiative. Donc si vous avez la moindre idée qui vous traverse l'esprit, la moindre objection à formuler, n'hésitez pas une seconde à me les soumettre. Compris soldat ?

- Oui, chef ! »

Ils arrivèrent près du sas d'entrée de la navette qui devait les amener sur le _Kilimandjaro_. Un lieutenant les précédait de peu et avant qu'il ne présente son accréditation au soldat de garde, Shepard le devança. Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle déclarait en saluant :

« Commandant Shepard. »

Surpris, le lieutenant fit volte-face et salua à son tour, mais avec moins d'énergie et plus de raideur. C'était un homme brun de belle allure, la trentaine environ.

« Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko. Si ce qu'on m'a dit est vrai, vous serez notre second à bord du Normandy ? C'est un honneur, Madame.

- Le _Normandy _? Alors cette frégate a enfin un nom ? Ah euh… Caporal Richard Jenkins, Monsieur ! »

Le Lieutenant Alenko hocha la tête en direction de Jenkins.

« J'ai reçu mon ordre d'affectation, il y a quelques jours à peine. Comme j'étais en permission à Vancouver, ils ont dû se dire que ce n'était pas utile de me prévenir plus tôt. Elle a sûrement été baptisée entre-temps.

- Sans doute. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer, Lieutenant Alenko. »

Shepard tendit sa main vers lui en souriant, comme elle l'avait fait pour Jenkins. Elle était décidemment de nature aimable. Si tous les officiers du _Normandy_ étaient comme ça, Richard était vraiment tombé sur une affectation de rêve. Le lieutenant sembla se détendre un peu et sourit à son tour en serrant la main de Shepard. Il devait se dire la même chose. Quand le commandant dépassa Alenko pour demander la permission de monter à bord au marine de garde devant le sas, Jenkins surprit son regard qui la détaillait rapidement de la tête aux pieds. Là où le jeune caporal voyait un héros de guerre, le lieutenant voyait une femme. Jenkins prit la peine de la regarder une seconde fois. Non. Enfin oui, peut-être. C'était quand même plutôt une héroïne de guerre. Il fallait bien l'admettre.

« Vous êtes les derniers. La navette décollera dès que vous serez installés, commandant. »


End file.
